Problems
by i'm a newfie's-girl
Summary: I suck at summaries so you'll have to live with out or just read the begining of the story lolz. SquidOC, XRayOC ArmpitOC Maybe
1. The problems begin

Rated M for mild sexual content&major swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own holes or any of the characters but I own Morgan, Kristen, Mars, Matthew, Amanda & Justin.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"What time is it?"

"Don't ask me"

"Thanks for the help" A girl said rolling off the bed "What did we do last night?"

"Like I said _'Don't ask me' _"

"Honey time for school"

"I don't wanna" The first girl said "It's too early"

"Your mom blows monkey chunks" The second girl mumbled half asleep

"Tell me about it. Are you and Mars still going?"

"Ya, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Girls hurry up or ya'll miss the bus again!"

"Coming mom"

"Ya, ma"

"Let's go" She said letting out a sigh

5 MINUTES LATER

"Okay let's go"

"Girls the bus is here"

"Shit!"

"Bye, love you mom" The girls said running down the stairs and grabbing their bags from their mom

"For once we made it on time"

"Morning Morgan and Kristen"

"Morning Mr. Simard" Kristen said

"Ya, what she said!"

"Hey Mandi" Morgan said walking down the isle

"Hey Mars baby" Kristen said running to the back of the bus

"Hey Babe" Mars said with a smile "Baby, could you hold my bag in your locker for me?"

"Sure" Kristen replied as she sat on his lap and started to make out with him

"Can you believe her?" Amanda said

"Sometimes hell no" Morgan said

"Guess what I heard?" Amanda said smirking

"What?"

"Kayla told me that Matt's gonna ask you out!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope!"

"YES! When is he going to ask?"

Amanda shrugged "Don't know, all I know is you get the guy of your dreams, while I have to wait"

"You have Justin. Trust me, he'll come back to his senses and ask you out again"

"I hope your right"

"Everyone off!" Mr. Simard yelled "Kristen, Mars that means you to"

"Shut up old man" Mars screamed

"Mars, let's just go"

"Fine, babe do you think Morgan will hold on to my jacket 'cause you don't have any more room in your locker"

"She'd will, trust me"

"Thanks babe"

"OFF NOW!" Mr. Simard said

"Coming" Kristen said running to look for Morgan "Morgan!"

"What?"

"Could you hold this for Mars?" Kristen said handing Morgan the jacket

"I guess I could"

"Thank you" Kristen said hugging Morgan "Love ya gotta get to class"

"What ever then"

"Hey Morgan" Someone behind Morgan said

She turned around and it was Matt!

"Hey Matt, What's up?" _God he is so hott! _Morgan thought

"Not too much you?"

"Same"

"Cool"

"Ya"

"Morgan, do you wanna go out on Saturday?"

"…" Morgan just stood there _God just say yes you've wanted him to ask you out for the whole year. SAY YES, YES, YES!_

"It's okay if you don't wanna" Matt said as he started to walk away

"Matt, wait" Morgan said "Sorry but what?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Of course I mean…. Uh sure"

"Okay so I'll pick you up Saturday at 7 okay?"

"Okay!"

"See ya"

"Buh-bye" Morgan said as she kissed his cheek

MEAN WHILE

"So why do you want me to hold your bag, don't you have a locker?" Kristen asked with a hint of curiosity

"You'll see babe" Mars said "Gotta go to class bye"

"K bye Hun" Kristen turned around to start walking as Mars slapped her ass "Hey!"

"Bye" Mars said heading to class

"Kristen!" Morgan yelled from the door way

"Hey"

"What's with you?"

"Gotta love him"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"You are so pink"

"Not my fault"

"Yes it is shtupid!" (N/A: Kristen's word, not mine!)

"Whatever ready for class?" Morgan asked

"Ya, wait why are you so perky?"

"I'm not"

"Mmhmm"

"Let's just go!"

In Class

"Attention students" A voice from intercom it was Mrs. Knockleby "There will be a locker check everyone please report to your locker immediately"

"Greaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Kristen moaned "Another gay check up"

"50 bucks Mars gets checked"

"Fuck you"

"Fine, keep your money"

"Class please report to your lockers at once!" Mrs. Egerton yelled

Everyone rushed out as a sign of freedom came over them

"Their getting closer to our lockers" Kristen said

"I've got nothing to hide…" Morgan said raising her eyebrow at Kristen

"What!"

"Crack whore"

"My locker is next"

"Hello, Mrs. Davidson (AKA: Kristen), Mind opening your locker please?" Mrs. Knockleby asked

"Sure"

They looked through all her stuff and last they checked Mars' back pack

"Don't look in there!"

"Why?"

"Tampons" She whispered in a lie

"Fine I'll look" Mrs. Knockleby voluntered

She started looking but then she stopped…

(N/A: DUN, DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

What'll happen?

S

H

O

U

L

D

W

E

T

E

L

L

Y

O

U

Next

Chapter)

Hey ya'll that's it for this chaptey

Tell if you like it!

Love ya's

Kristen & Morgan

PEACEOUT


	2. Mom hate's me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOLES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Hallway

"WHAT'S THIS" Mrs. Knockleby screamed

"What's what?" Kristen whimpered

"This" Mrs. Knockleby said showing a bag of 5 grams worth of weed

"It's not mine"

"Well, then who's is it?"

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought check her!"

"Spread your legs and put your hands on the wall" the officer ordered

"Excuse me I have a boy friend!"

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Rude much"

"Be quiet" he said as he searched her

"O my god" Morgan whispered

"It's okay" Morgan turned around and saw Mars

"How can you say that?"

"She's okay"

"What the fuck?"

"Just shut up"

"It's your girl friend that might go to jail"

"She's tough. She can handle it"

Kristen heard that and couldn't believe what he said

"Take her away"

"Morgan!" Kristen said

"I'll get you out of this I promise"

"How cute" Mars said

"Mars" Kristen cried

"Its okay baby I'll help you"

"Matthew!" Morgan said running to him

"What's the matter?"

"Kristen… Mars…drugs…why?" She said in between her sobs

"It's okay" Matthew said

"What is it and everyone saying 'it's okay' it's not okay. No one fucking gets it!" Morgan said running away from Matthew

"Morgan!"

3 days later (October 1st)

"Mrs. Davidson how do you plea, on the charges of drug use and/or selling of these drugs?" The judge asked

"Guilty" Kristen said simply

"You have a choice Camp Greenlake or jail?"

"Camp Greenlake sir" Kristen aid as she put her head down in defeat

"18 months Camp Greenlake, you will be sent home to collect your belongings and you will be under house arrest until October 8th. Court dismissed"

She stood up and followed the guard to her mother's car.

Kristen's House

"You fat ass piece of shit" Kristen's mom screamed "You are just like your sister"

"SHUT UP" Kristen yelled back "I'm going to morgan's!"

"Like I care you little fat slut"

"Love you to mom"

Hey ya'll sorry this is short but ya

Peace out


	3. The Sad Goodbyes And The Fight

Rated M for mild sexual content & major swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own holes or any of the characters but I own Morgan, Kristen, Mars, Matthew, Amanda & Justin.

I dedicate this chapter to D-Tent'sGirl101, Wick Barry & LeMoNsOuR

Bus Stop

"Bye, Kristen" Morgan said crying

"God, don't cry I'll be back in 18 months" Kristen said hugging Morgan

"What about me?" Matthew said

"I'll miss you too!" Kristen said hugging him

"Promise to write us everyday" Morgan said pulling Kristen and Matthew into a hug

"Promise"

"Are you coming kid?" The bus driver said

"Yep" Kristen sighed

"I'll miss you" Morgan said

"I'll miss you too" Kristen said

"I'll miss you three" Matt said smiling

"Well I gotta go" Kristen said picking up her bags and hugged Morgan and matt for the last time

"Bye" Morgan and Matt said in unison

Kristen walked on the bus and waved to her two best friends

_Why isn't Mars here? _Kristen thought _He should be here._

The bus engine started and it started to move. Morgan and Matt started to get smaller until Kristen couldn't see them anymore.

Bus Stop

"It's not fair" Morgan said

"I know babe" Matt said hugging Morgan

"Why did she have to go? She could have said the weed was Mars's"

"I know but she loves him. Just like the way I love you." Matt said "She'd do anything for Mars and I'd do anything for you"

"She doesn't see that Mars doesn't really love her"

"I do love her" Matt and Morgan pulled out of their hug and turned around

"What are you doing here Mars?" Matt asked

"Saying bye to my girl friend what does it look like?"

"You're to late she's gone;" Morgan said "hopefully she'll forget about you"

"Shut up you bitch!" Mars said slapping her

"Touch her again and you'll see what happens" Matt said

"What cha gonna do huh?" Mars said

Matt lunged at Mars knocked him down. Mars got back up and punched Matt in the face.

"Guys stop it!" Morgan screamed

"Shut up bitch" Mars said

"Don't fucking talk to her" Matt said running at Mars again

Matt knocked him down and was on top of him throwing punch after punch at Mars. Mars rolled over on top of Matt "Never fuck with me or that might be the last thing you do" Mars started punching mat in the stomach.

"Mars please stop" Morgan cried

Matthew was unconscious. Morgan knew it. Mars stood up and started to walk toward Morgan. "Tell anyone about this and you'll be a hell of a lot worse then him" Mars spat in her face. Morgan nodded. Mars started to walk away.

"Matt, please wake up!" Morgan cried "Please"

"Baby?" Matt groaned

"Matt, I thought you were dead" Morgan cried into his stomach

"Can't get rid of me that easily" Matt laughed

"Let's get you home" Morgan said trying to lift Matt up

"I can walk" He said trying to get up but failed

"Matt please let me help you" Morgan said

"Ok" Matt sighed

"I love you so much" Morgan said helping Matt up "Don't ever scare me like that again"

"I'll try not to" Matt said

"Matt!" Morgan whined

"I promise" Matt said kissing Morgan on the lips "Love ya"

Hey sorry it's so short. The next chapter is about Morgan its 4 weeks long and then the one after that is Kristen at green lake and it's like I said 4 weeks long.

Thanx to all ya'll who reviewed.

PEACE OUT LOVE YA'S


End file.
